


The World is a Big Place for a Miko

by AerisAimaraCiren



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisAimaraCiren/pseuds/AerisAimaraCiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still young yet, she feels the urge to travel. The leaves of the Goshinboku whisper to her. The creatures not human she calls friends are tempting her. The path from her town leads to her destiny. But first, she needs a companion. .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The leaves of the Goshinboku swayed in the wind. Standing tall over the vast forests that surrounded it and the Shrine Grounds it stood on. The tree was much older than thought to be. It's memory was long. People and Pokémon alike lived forever in its bark. Yet one particular person would forever be in it's eternal memory. 

 

Some say her ghost is seen on the Shrine Grounds. Her tales spun in the wind and traveling through the ages. If you listen closely you may hear her laughter, if you focus just right you may be able to see her dancing among the roots of the Goshinboku. 

 

This particular person was special to many, humans and Pokémon. She loved one and all. She saved one and all. More times than they will ever know. Yet, the ancients of Pokémon remember. As does the Goshinboku. Kagome Higurashi is a name that lives in history. Ash Ketchum is a name that just as remembered, though not always favored. Maybe you've heard of them?

 

If not . . . read on and here is their story.


	2. Where The Story Begins, So Does Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ash's adventure begins and so does our favorite Miko's.

There were natural healers for the Pokémon found on these shrine grounds. Shall we meet them?

The young woman of times past, though now, it is times present, can be found lying amongst the roots of the Goshinboku. Her dreams were of nothing. For now. The skies full of distant clouds, the sun blazing, and the Pokémon was aflutter. 

Things were stirring in the Kanto region. 

This young woman's mother was sweeping the steps of the shrine grounds, her gaze elsewhere, peering at her daughter as the small bump of her stomach swelled gently. A chansey beside her with another broom. The first pokemon she ever received.

The young woman's grandfather was seen to be playing Go! with his Alakazam. A long time companion and a faithful friend.

"Kagome!" The mother called out, waking her daughter from her slumber. "The day is young! Stop sleeping!"

The dark haired woman's eyes opened. Sapphire eyes taking in everything around her. Beside her stirred her little puppy-like pokés. Her first charges. A ditto with whom became her best friend. Three arcanine with eight growlithe pups. A flareon and it's three baby eevees, rescued from a illegal breeding farm. A vulpix and Ninetails, mother and child, from the same farm.

A tinkling laugh could be heard and a green body found flitting among the trees and around Goshinboku. Little Celebi peeked at the young woman placing a sleeping growlithe down where she had sat. The baby whimpered, hating to leave the comforting arms of the human holding her. 

The young woman known as Kagome smiled down at the poké. "I shall bring you with me then." She gazed at her mother, who stood holding the broom in one hand and shading her eyes with the other.

"Kagome!" The mother looked with love and pride at her daughter. 'Kodacha, if only you were here to see our daughter.'

"Coming, mama!" Kagome ran, taking care not to jostle the still sleeping baby eevee.

Celebi watched the duo interact. From the look of surprise on the younger girl's face to the pride on the older woman's face. Goshinboku pulsed and the winds blew, bringing the words their way, so they could hear much better.

"You had best leave soon Kagome. You don't want to keep the good Professor waiting." The older woman placed her arm around her daughter's shoulder, smiling.

"I can't wait mama! To think, I shall travel soon!" Kagome's eyes twinkled as excitement coursed through her.

. . .

In a place known as Pallet Town, something minuscule-ly similar was happening. "Ash wake up! You’re late!"

A black haired young boy fell from the edge of his bed, a line and kind of dried line of drool was coating the left side of his face from his mouth and a good portion of his face.

"I'm up mom!" He almost fell back asleep, a nice line of drool ready to slip from the corner of his mouth and join the rest on his pillow.

Head falling down into said pile of drool. He jerked up, scowling as a line went down the left side of his face.

 

Her words registering in his head, he jumped from the bed. Changing his clothes the last thing on his mind. Jumping from his bed he rushed out the door.

 

  
He rushed out the front door and was halfway down the path to the other side of town, towards Professor Oak’s Lab.

 

. . .

 

Kagome was just walking through the door when someone pushed past her, knocking her baby Growlithe to the ground. The little Pokémon whimpered from the pain of the fall, scared and unprepared for the damage done.

 

Kagome’s hands clenched tight, she was ready to beat this person. Who could possibly be so callous? She bent over to gently pick up her puppy poké, cradling it to her chest.

 

The poké still whimpered, ‘Lithe, growl, growl.”

 

She looked up, seeing a brown-haired boy’s back to her. She quietly walked up to him as he was rushing into the building. “You. With the muddy hair.”

 

Her voice carried down the hall. Reaching his ears, he paused at those words. The insult making him mad. “Do you know who you are talking to you pathetic worm?” He spoke before he turned around.

 

He regretted his words when he saw the raven-haired miko holding a whimpering baby pokè. Before she could speak, another voice rang out.

 

“Gary Oak, I am ashamed to call your Grandson.” The strong and aged tone of the Professor came upon the two future trainers. "Who are you to treat another this way?"

Both future trainers turned to look at him. One with his head hung, anger and guilt flowing off him. The other still trying to soothe the poké in her arms. The Professor walked closer to them.

You will wait here Gary. You and I shall talk after." Holding his hand out, he waiting for the shrine maiden to stand.

Looking up at the arms, then shoulder, neck, chin and finally eyes connected to that hand, she grasped it. Standing and cradling Growlithe to her chest, the miko glared at the boy as they walked past him silently.   
. . .   
They stood in the lab, a podium with three pokéballs on top of it.

The professor spoke first, a smile on his face. Instantly cheering up the miko. "I see that you have a companion from home with you already, Kagome. But in order to be considered an official trainer you need to get three things from me. First is a starter pokémon, second is your trainer identitification, and finally five pokéballs from a recognized Pokémon Council Professor."

He directed her closer to the podium. "Let's get started shall we?"

She stepped even closer and looked at each one. Inspecting them carefully. "FIre, Water, and Grass. Why nothing for Air as a started?"

Samuel Oak was certainly not expecting that question amongst them all. He cleared his throat and tried not to chuckle. This young woman will have some future. "When you can answer that question young Higurashi, I shall lead you on a new quest. For now, let's start with this one. What one do you pick?"


End file.
